


【仗露】装睡也是一种表演技能

by chuntu



Series: 仗露 [1]
Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険
Genre: M/M, 仗露 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuntu/pseuds/chuntu
Summary: #杜王町小情侣，已交往#自慰，略露骨描写#两章完
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke - Relationship, Rohan Kishibe - Relationship
Series: 仗露 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040577
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**——如果让岸边露伴意识到他昨天晚上是在装睡，那么他被天堂之门教训的可能性会有多大？**

01.

在考上大学的同时，东方仗助也搬进了岸边露伴的家里，他是个彻头彻尾的成年人了，从家里搬出去和自己的男朋友同居倒也不是件特别奇怪的事。东方朋子并未对儿子的决定抱有什么异议，小年轻都喜欢争分夺秒地相处在一起，她也是从那个时候一步步过来的。

东方仗助的行李很少，前后搬运只跑了一趟。已经空掉的行李箱被丢进了储藏室中，而原本独属于岸边露伴一人衣柜则是忽然间一分为二。大学生的衣品不算糟糕，只是有那么几条皮带在整个衣橱柜中有些格格不入，问起来的时候，东方仗助也盯着那些物件出了神。

他摸了摸下巴，努力翻找起脑海中的记忆，开学和搬家占据了他最近的日常，需要花点时间会议也是应该的。虽说皮带的品味着实有些耐人寻味，但上头的logo却是货真价实的名贵，能送出这样礼物的人肯定有着相当优渥的经济基础。

东方仗助倏然想起了他那个人生轨迹里写满了无敌的外甥，皮带是承太郎先生送给他的毕业贺礼，对方当时好像还说了些什么——是什么来着的？

啊——

“替老爷子传达一下对你成功毕业的祝贺，另外这是礼物。”

“成为大人之后应该经常会用得上的，大学继续加油吧。”

情理之中的老成。承太郎也三十岁了。

岸边露伴在听到这个名字的时候干咳了一下，他虽然没利用天堂之门阅读过空条承太郎，却意外了解过花京院典明的人生，那简直是他所见过的最棒的素材见闻，理所应当地对他们抱有敬意，就算在事后吃了一击绿宝石水花，岸边露伴也不觉得这是桩亏本的生意。

本想着空条承太郎在私底下也该是那种相当厉害的角色，现如今看看这皮带的品味，他估计得重新思考一下对方在自己心里的定位。

东方仗助显然不觉得皮带有哪里老气，整理的同时还在小声嘟囔之后得试着找个机会把它们拿去和其他衣服搭配。一听这话，岸边露伴立刻皱起了眉毛，心里已经开始盘算起等过两天对方忘了这事，自己该把这份难看的礼物丢进哪个角落。

搬家的事逐渐告一段落，仗助白天出门上学，课少的时候就提前回来去一趟超市，露伴偶尔会跟他一起去，两个人在咖啡店附近碰面，然后在去超市的路上讨论起当天的晚饭，有时候是汉堡肉，有时候是秋刀鱼，东方仗助从朋子那里要来了一份菜谱，只要是岸边露伴稍微有些兴趣的，他都愿意去学。

东方仗助的厨艺渐长，只是在最近的这段时日里，他都没有怎么在厨房里忙碌了。突然紧凑起来的学业压得他脱不开身，有几个晚上甚至睡的要比岸边露伴来得更迟。漫画家揉着眼睛从书房中出来的时候，客厅的灯还未关上，他本以为这是仗助的粗心，却没想到能在桌子前看见对方的身影。

“还不睡？”

岸边露伴看了眼墙上已经走到三个字的钟表，手臂搭在椅背上，去摸仗助后脑那块的头发。

“你先去吧。”东方仗助仰视他了一下，蓝色的眼睛没有透着往常的光泽，“不做完的话，会影响到下周课业的效率。”

两个人对视片刻，像是达成了某种默契，仗助随即伸出手搂住了岸边露伴的腰肢，垂头丧气地把脸埋在对方的腰腹上猛吸了一口，说是“露伴供给不足，需要充电”。年长者懒得去捡这话里的纰漏，东方仗助有时候就跟没长大的小孩似的，爱撒娇也是种正常表现。他被弄得有些痒，却没有出声阻止对方的行径，只是时轻时重地揉捏着狼犬的后颈。

现在的大学生到底都在学些什么？

岸边露伴摸不着头脑。画画占据了他前半部分的人生，而这个状态大有可能会持续到他入土为止，就算为了拼找素材进行的阅读，他也很少会涉及到一些过分专业的知识，这没什么可丢脸的，毕竟人无完人，他并不想将自己的精力过度分散出去。

“早点睡，我先回去了。”

“好。”

一个人钻进冰凉的被窝，岸边露伴难免不满地皱起了眉头。该死的论文，该死的小组功课，他在心里狠狠地咒骂起那些打扰他和东方仗助二人时光的玩意事，迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛。

02.

由于东方仗助的过分忙碌，这段时间他们的伙食水平明显下滑了一个档次，除了超市里已经做好的快餐食品，他们吃得最多的就是各式各样的外卖。这对岸边露伴来说本是无所谓的，在和仗助交往之前，他就经常用这些方式应付自己的一日三餐，高级餐点一个电话就能直接送到他的别墅门口，完全没必要自己动手进厨房弄得一身油烟。

但今时不同往日，吃着所谓的高级料理，岸边露伴忽然有些想念起对方之前做过的汉堡肉，东方仗助一开始总是把握不好火候，吃到嘴里总是泛着股苦味，也就是在一次次的尝试后，他才逐渐明白不把肉煎到焦糊的正确方法。

下周就是这家伙的期末考试了，东方仗助在吃饭的时候都不忘捧着本书。岸边露伴的视线始终停留在对方丰满的唇瓣上，偶尔在仗助张嘴的时候还能瞥见一点粉红色的舌尖。

他们俩已经很久没做过了。

讶异于自己居然会在饭桌上联想到这事，岸边露伴欲盖弥彰地将手边的凉水一饮而尽，仗助似乎注意到了今天恋人莫名的烦躁，他稍微分了些视线过来，起身替人重新接了一杯直饮水，在手指间产生触碰的时候，岸边露伴的呼吸骤然变得不受控制，他耳朵烧得发慌，甚至不敢和东方仗助对视，匆匆撂下一句先回工作室的话，不愿在餐厅内再停留片刻。

看着人连路都走得不太稳的背影，东方仗助脸上写满了狐疑。

是突然有了什么灵感吗？

岸边露伴背靠着房间的木门，不安地啃咬起拇指的指甲，寂寞太久的身体或多或少出现了一点食髓知味的自然反应，只是简单的肢体触碰，居然就唤醒了脑海里曾经与对方交缠在一块的回忆。他因此感到了些许焦躁，看着工作台上尚未处理清楚的画稿，难得没有涌出想要动笔尽快完工的念头。

那混蛋小子。

岸边露伴乱糟糟地心想，他会变成现在这样都是东方仗助的错。

如果对方从开始就没有纠缠他那样疯狂的做爱，他才不会因为一个多月没经历性事就想要成这样。岸边露伴松开嘴唇喘了口气，无需镜子的映射，他都知道自己现在的表情该有多么难堪。罪魁祸首在门外提醒他浴室已经放好了洗澡水，要是他想，随时都能先去洗澡。

东方仗助的一举一动都符合贴心恋人应有的行为，课业繁不繁忙不是他能够控制的事。问题出在岸边露伴自己身上，是他先变得奇怪了，除非借用对方的手，否则无法顺利达到高潮，擅自变成这样的身体，分明是他自己的毛病。

从卧室里拿上换洗的衣服，岸边露伴急匆匆地跑进了浴室，门“轰”的一声被人关上，好像稍迟一秒，就会放进什么怪物似的。

他又做错了什么惹对方不高兴了吗。

岸边露伴连让他开口说话的机会都不给，眨眼的功夫就锁上了浴室的门，这让本想和对方一起洗澡的东方仗助感到了小小的失落，要是他有条尾巴，此刻一定会无精打采地垂落在地上。

好在东方仗助并没有在这件事上纠结太长久的时间，他弯腰捡起了岸边露伴在跑进去前不慎掉落在外头的内裤，哭笑不得地把贴身物件挂在了浴室的门把手上，接着便转头就回到了自己的书桌前，继续啃读起那些复杂的知识点。

一直到深夜十二点，仗助才肯从查阅资料的工作里脱身，岸边露伴已经在卧室睡下了，他光速去冲了个澡，轻手轻脚地走到床边，拉开被褥的一角准备阖眼休息。露伴和他用得同款沐浴液，睡衣上还混杂了一点衣橱里的香水味，闻起来格外令人感到放松。东方仗助犹豫了几秒，还是决定谨慎地凑过去吻了吻对方的额头还有嘴唇，从小动作获得满足的他总算愿意闭上眼睛休息。

午夜的风透过窗户的缝隙溜进了卧房，岸边露伴在确保身旁人的呼吸的确是变得沉稳了以后才敢睁眼双眼。

睡得一脸蠢样，还搞什么晚安吻。

岸边露伴满脸通红的在心里暗自嘀咕，却无法否认自己喜欢那样的举动。东方仗助睡得很熟，对于他的触碰毫无觉察。一想到接下来要做的事情，难为情的同时，岸边露伴也在因此而感到兴奋。他尽量控制住自己的呼吸节奏，手指灵活地解开了睡衣的纽扣，带动着对方的手腕，抚摸上早已因为期待而挺立起来的乳头。

他都不记得自己是如何产生这样的念头的，岸边露伴只是想赶紧做完这一切，在神不知鬼不觉的情况下借用对方的身体让自己得到满足。

在以往的做爱里，东方仗助都很喜欢玩弄他的乳首，舌苔压过硬硬的突起，再突然用舌尖钻弄起乳头间的细缝，弄得岸边露伴又痛又爽，最后只能崩溃地抱着对方的脑袋，脚背一个劲的在床褥上前后磨蹭。

东方仗助还会用力地掐住那里，指腹来回地拨弄着，一定要把整个乳头欺负到泛着红肿，一碰上去就生疼得厉害。

回想起之前酣畅淋漓的性爱，岸边露伴有些忍耐不住自己的喘息了，他咬住一边的食指，费劲地把呻吟通通咽下。和他轻薄的骨架不同，东方仗助带着的混血特质让他在这两年的时光里又猛长了不少个头，光是对比起手掌的大小，对方手指的长度就超出了他快两个指节之多。仗助拥有着一双很好看的手，尽管上头布满着大大小小的伤疤，岸边露伴也认为这是他有史以来见过的最温暖的一双手。

他正在借着对方的手下流地自慰着。

岸边露伴尽可能的低下了头将身子蜷缩成一个曲起的状态，已经从睡裤顶出来的阴茎被东方仗助毫无意识地包裹着，他一边唾弃着自己的不堪，一边却又无法对挺弄腰肢所带来的快感说不。他操着东方仗助的手掌心，一下接着一下，断断续续流出前液的马眼偶尔会蹭过虎口处的茧子，带来超出寻常的爽意。

岸边露伴快被这样不轻不重地爱抚弄到头皮发麻。他注视着对方的安静的睡颜，愈发觉得大晚上不睡觉还当着恋人的面自慰的自己是着了魔。他不想打扰东方仗助的休息，却又迫切地希望对方会被自己这里悉悉索索的动静弄醒，然后用手指，捅进自己后面的甬道，去触碰那个能让他彻底丢盔弃甲的地方，最后再狠狠的操他的屁股，让汗水流进嘴里，像是给予干涸大地的雨水。

东方仗助会在清醒的时候用舌头舔吸岸边露伴敏感的手指缝隙，不知羞耻地说着那些露骨的情话，一个劲的在性爱中呢喃他的名字，厚嘴唇啄吻着发烫发热的耳根，用上那种夹杂在青年和成熟男人之间的嗓音，喊他“露伴”。

他会因此达到高潮，已经射不出来什么东西的性器只能可怜的颤抖，流出一点透明的液体，再套弄下去，岸边露伴会吃痛地叫出声来，可后穴里传出的快感却又让他无法割舍，到头来也只能因为复杂的爽意断断续续地发出哭音。

那听上去就像是被操狠的母猫才会发出的动静，东方仗助把他干的太老实了，只能泛着满脸的情潮，瘫倒在床上，凭着本能撑起腰肢和臀部，继续受着过分的顶弄。二十岁的大学生，精力也是充足的旺盛，和岸边露伴这种不经常锻炼的类型不同，东方仗助的体能好的出奇，就算两个小时没有停歇，也只需要补充点水分稍作休息就能够继续，而岸边露伴在这种时候只能无力地将脸埋在已经被他哭湿一片的枕套里，随后在抵抗不住年下方的撒娇时，半推半就的同他接吻。

岸边露伴低低的呻吟着，全然不觉在黑暗中已经睁开的一双眼睛。东方仗助咽了口唾沫，不知道该怎样描述一睁眼就看见的景色。

他一开始只觉得今晚屋内的气温高得厉害，怎样睡好像都不太舒适，恍惚间就感觉手里多了什么粘腻的物件，一个劲的再往自己的掌心内挤蹭。岸边露伴的呻吟像是最强劲的提神药，他悄悄掀开了半截眼帘，发现原本睡前自己身边的恋人正满脸潮红地操着他的右手，他爽的几近窒息，夸张地绷直了腰腹，就算下半身被被褥遮掩得严严实实，东方仗助也能想象得出那种淫靡的画面。

他的手指热烘烘的，指缝全是汗水和粘腻的腺液，岸边露伴低着头，喘息声越来越大，似乎就快抵达高潮，他下意识地加重了顶蹭手掌的力道，汗水在他的鼻尖上微微反光。东方仗助在人快要达到顶峰的时候配合地将虎口圈得更紧了些，岸边露伴咬着嘴唇，呜呜咽咽地在人手掌心内射了出来。他狼狈地喘息着，颈线绷得透着股情色的味道，快感像是从山顶滚落的石子，在经历了一路的颠簸起伏后，终于落进了深不见底的崖间。

岸边露伴强撑着身体从床头柜那里抽来了几张面巾纸，将自己和东方仗助手上的那些液体擦得一干二净，好在他射的量一直不多，处理起来倒不会像对方偶尔不带套射到外面去那样麻烦。东方仗助还沉睡着，闭着眼对于方才发生的事情一无所知，刚刚那阵突然收紧的力道说不准只是他的错觉。

岸边露伴准备再去冲个澡，只是在下床的时候险些腿一软没撑住身体，他扶着柜沿缓了好一会，这才有力气慢慢走进浴室。

听着那头断断续续传来的水声，东方仗助捂着通红的面庞不知道该说些什么。那个样子的岸边露伴实在是太过色情了，就算他只是稍加回想，下面也硬的生疼。

果然是太久没做了吗。

悄悄看着重新回到自己怀里闭上眼睛的岸边露伴，东方仗助实在很难把视线从对方依旧泛着绯色的耳廓上剥离下来，他连深呼吸了几次，这才勉强平复下来内心激荡的情绪。

**——偷偷摸摸只让自己爽快的岸边露伴实在太过狡猾。**

东方仗助咬住了自己的下嘴唇，好像有某种扎根在他骨子里的坏心思正在慢慢苏醒。

**Tbc.**


	2. 【仗露】装睡也是一种表演技能

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #杜忘町小情侣
> 
> #语言轻微过激
> 
> #jo护车

01.

自从有了先前那个隐秘的先例，岸边露伴接连几个晚上都趁着东方仗助“睡着”的时候擅自借用对方的手来处理身体的不适感。温热的指腹蹭过勃发的欲望，甚至连胸前的那两点都在自我抚慰的期间里感到了些许瘙痒难耐，恨不得有人用大一点的力气拧一拧那处，等弄到胀痛泛红的时候，再含入口由舌头包裹着乳珠细细爱抚。

浅尝辄止反而容易叫人念念不忘，这种不轻不重地撩拨并不能完全满足他的需求，一连几天下来，岸边露伴更跟着了魔似的，动不动就会盯着东方仗助的脸出神，后者全然不觉他的视线奸视，只是会在偶尔对上眼的时候，露出小狗的笑容，无声地做出的一个口型，要他早些去休息。

臭小鬼丝毫没有get到岸边露伴所想表达的意思——当然也可能只是因为仗助现在确确实实太忙了，大脑里的处理器并不容许他腾出精力去揣摩除学业以外的事情。岸边露伴还记得东方仗助在高中时候的表现，明明在那段日子里，不良还对学校里的课业相当苦手，现在好了，时过境迁，对方突然就变成了刻苦用功的大学生。

东方仗助的成长让岸边露伴始料不及，他们在一起的时间不算短了，大多数时候，露伴习惯以一个年长者的姿态自持，使唤人做这个做那个，而东方仗助也一直乐得听他的安排，很少有会感到不满的时候。可直到这一刻的到来，岸边露伴才真正意识到对方早已不再是那个总是喜欢跟在他身后的小鬼头了，东方仗助考上了大学，有了更大的社交圈，眼界放广的同时，也在以一个极不可思议的速度成长起来。

他不再是那个少年了。

东方仗助在他的见证下长成了一个成熟稳重的男人。岸边露伴没有错过这一系列的变化，而这些变化甚至或多或少的都和他沾有一定的关系。

即使无法保证在未来的五年十年他和东方仗助都会在一起，但那些由他亲手留下的印记，却是对方在后半生都无法泯灭的。

这种认知让岸边露伴不由自主地满足起来，私欲自私而又独断，可他从来不在乎这些，他的占有欲向来是这般危险，东方仗助早就知道了这点，却仍旧义无反顾地朝这他这走来了。

岸边露伴缩在沙发的角落里继续画画，不在工作台前的速写很大程度上是独属于他的一种放松方式。从这个角度看过去，东方仗助肩部的肌肉正微微隆起，视线慢慢下移，接着就能落在被紧身背心勾勒出的腰线上。岸边露伴吐出口气，像是想把徘徊在胸腔内的烦躁一并挤出体内一般，他咬着所剩无几的拇指指甲，已经开始期待起今晚过后就毫无顾虑的性爱，他终于忍到了现在，既没有丢失的成熟一方的游刃有余，也可以佯装出一副是他主动给予臭小鬼甜头的慷慨模样。

“仗助，你明天考完试应该就彻底放假了？”

努力让自己的询问表现的不那么刻意，岸边露伴甚至没有停下手中笔的运作。

“嗯，是啊，等到明天结束，我就能松口气了。”东方仗助伸了个懒腰，像是突然想到了什么，他转过身抱着椅背，用上可怜兮兮的语气叫着岸边露伴的名字，连着两声，这才换来了对方瞥过来的视线，“趁着好不容易的假期……到时候要一起出去玩吗，露伴老师。”

“看你成绩吧。”

岸边露伴平淡地做出了一个模棱两可的答复，紧接着就收回了目光，将全部的注意力放在了薄薄的速写本上，太过匆忙低下头的他因此错过了东方仗助脸上那个耐人寻味的笑容，大学生摸了摸自己的后颈，仿佛早已习惯了对方心口不一的个性，丝毫不觉得自己有被人冷落。

时间很快到了次日，就在岸边露伴不经思考今晚要不要提早些去洗澡的时候，刚回卧房的他恰巧就看见了东方仗助收拾行李的举动，他停顿了一下，不由得皱起眉头，询问现在到底是个什么情况。

“承太郎先生那里突然出了急事。”东方仗助的语速飞快，往行李箱塞衣服的动作可以说是相当随性乱来，“抱歉啊露伴，我必须得过去一趟，三天后就会回来了。”

“一定要这么赶吗？”岸边露伴心下一紧，即使杜王町平静了这么长的一段时间，他也还是无法忘记几年前那个夏天他们一群人所遭遇的事情，“需不需要我跟着？”

“不用啦，别太担心，有无敌的白金之星在场呢，倒是你，有什么东西要让我帮忙转交给花京院先生吗？”

东方仗助飞快地低下头亲了亲岸边露伴的嘴唇，他尝到了一点咖啡的味道，回味似的咂了咂嘴，没忍住再来一下。

“……不用了，你早去早回吧。”

岸边露伴不知道该做出什么反应来面对眼下如此迅速的变化，所以并没有拒绝东方仗助跟小狗似的舔他嘴唇的举动。上一秒他脑子里还在想家里的安全套还剩下多少，可下一秒却突然知道了对方要出远门的消息，前后转变的太快，以至于等他真正有意识的时候，自己已经将东方仗助送出了家门。

——所以现在是个什么情况。

他好不容易挨过了对方的复习周，现在却又得一个人待着？

天堂之门和岸边露伴面面相觑，替身漂浮在半空中一上一下，也不是很有精神的样子，面对眼下的这个局面回屋画画似乎成了最妥善的安排，岸边露伴空有一肚子怨气，可惜偌大的别墅里除了他之外别无旁人，他总不能闲地无聊和自己的替身抱怨东张仗助猝不及防的外出计划吧——

“天堂之门——”

入夜之后，岸边露伴躺在东方仗助原先惯睡的那个床位上发呆，他本来是在看书的，可注意力始终不能集中在一处，闹了半天，还是什么都没读的进去。宽松柔软的睡衣贴在肌肤上的感觉格外令人放松，只是大小看上去并不像是岸边露伴本人的尺码。

漫画家翻来覆去了一会，并没有顺利迎来困意，指针已经走向了十二字，岸边露伴难得碰上了失眠。他把自己的身体蜷缩在一块，眉头紧皱，像是在犹豫什么重要的事情一般。半晌，岸边露伴像是终于下定了决心，他起身走向了浴室，从柜橱里翻出了润滑剂，尽可能地让自己摆正心态，重新回到床上。

反正现在家里也没有别人，就算随心所欲一点……应该也不会有什么问题吧。

这么安慰着自己，岸边露伴躺在床上强忍着羞耻打开了润滑剂的盖子。冰凉的液体从出口处流了他满手，平日里长期握笔的手指，指腹所带有的薄茧在揉动腿间性器的时候带来了别样的刺激。岸边露伴压抑着喘息，单薄的身体正因为情动微微泛着绯色，他开始回想起先前的每一场的性爱，在床上的，在浴室里的，甚至还有在他的工作台上。东方仗助这个臭小子从来不肯在这种时候好好听他讲话，即使强调了无数次精液和润滑剂可能会弄脏他的画稿，对方却始终充耳不闻，依旧我行我素地执着于让岸边露伴全身上下变成刚从水里打捞出来的一样。

“我会让疯狂钻石一一复原的，露伴你就不要担心这方面的事情了。”

他被年轻几岁且性欲旺盛的高中生强压在工作台上，被迫抬高起腰肢和大腿，像个招揽顾客的妓女一样，承受着不伦不类的腿奸，勃起的阴茎从他两腿的缝隙里蹭过在抽出，偶尔才会蹭过食髓知味的穴口。岸边露伴被折磨得没有了办法，只好暂退一步，软下脾性反手去握东方仗助的手腕，他转过头去，泪眼朦胧地亲吻着对方，湿热的舌头讨好般舔过人丰满的下嘴唇，声音里都带着颤抖，磕磕绊绊地开口要他进来。

岸边露伴侧头咬住了东方仗助睡衣的袖子，呼吸急促地喘出了几声软绵的呻吟，从马眼里渗出的清液和润滑剂混合在了一块，让整个腿间都透着淫靡的水光，指尖也尽是黏黏稠稠的液体，他开始加重力道上下套弄起硬挺许久的性器，不知轻重的揉搓很快将龟头蹭的发红发肿。早就尝过被进入滋味的穴肉也因为身体主人的情动而开始一张一缩，甚至还吃进去了不少黏滑且透明的水液。

岸边露伴看到了东方仗助放在床头柜上的钢笔，那是这段时间就连睡前也在划重点的家伙遗留在房间里的东西。始终无法达到高潮的感觉着实钓着人的胃口，岸边露伴的后槽牙磨得发响，他不再犹豫，伸手去够那根将近有他手掌长度的钢笔，接着又从抽屉里翻出了许久没被用上的安全套，匆匆忙忙的将笔塞进了套子的内里，勉强充当起了一个暂时性的自慰棒。

露伴又从装着润滑剂的瓶子里倾倒出了一些黏腻的液体，来不及用手掌捂热，他张开了双腿，开始试探地往后穴里伸，那里已经因为先前的各种抚慰和联想湿了一片，不用什么功夫，中指便顺顺利利的塞进了那张饿了许久的小嘴，柔软的肠壁收缩着主人的手指，拼了命地想再往深处多进一下。岸边露伴很少会有摸自己后面的时候，在和东方仗助大多数的性爱里，他向来是享受的那一方，虽然东方仗助起初的技术糟糕的令人堪忧，但好在他的学习能力还算不错，没两回就懂得了正确的进入方式，手指该往那里摸最能让岸边露伴立刻放松下来，他已经掌握了不少经验。

所以扩张这一类的事情，岸边露伴基本没有自己亲自动过手。此时此刻欲望正烧得上头，他满脸通红，几乎快要无法忍受这种头皮炸裂开的感觉，腰肢瘫软在床上，手指不着门路的在后穴里扣挖，敏感点没能顺利找到，反而勾出了一滩水液。

岸边露伴拿起了手边已经套好安全套的钢笔，哆哆嗦嗦地将那根冰凉的物件一点一点塞进了贪婪的穴肉之中，不算平整的笔管表面在蹭过肠壁的时候立刻引来了露伴难耐地轻哼喘息，他另边空余的手很快开始有一搭没一搭的抚摸起胸前，过分的按压揉搓迅速让两侧的乳首挺立起来，硬的仿佛像是石子。

“仗……仗助……”

岸边露伴下意识地哼叫着东方仗助的名字，想象那根钢笔就是对方伸进他体内的手指。前列腺在无意间被笔帽顶过，岸边露伴的眼前出现了一片白光，小腹连带着大腿肌肉都一并痉挛起来，俨然是许久没有尝过这样铺天盖地的快感。

不知从什么时候开始，房间内多了一个人呼吸的声音，只不过这点变化实在太过细微，而沉浸在自慰爽意中的人显然没有这种余地去在意周围的环境。东方仗助屏气凝神地站在卧房门口，从小小的门缝里注视着屋内的一切。岸边露伴手里攥着他的衣服，像是着了魔一样，一边拿脸蹭弄着布料，一边用着那跟钢笔抽插着自己的后穴，嘴里还在叨叨着他的名字。

好吧，他承认，他无敌的大外甥找他有事是他临时编造出来的谎话，而其目的就是为了将人的这点把戏抓个正着。东方仗助没想过岸边露伴在私底下的身体居然已经成了这样，连续好几周专注课业而冷落了爱人——这的确是他的错。

也不知道现在补偿还能不能够来得及。

岸边露伴刚结束一个小小的高潮，还不等他抽出那根湿淋淋的钢笔，一双手就已经代替了他的动作，径直把文具往更深处推进了一些，他几乎是立刻叫出了声，睁开眼的时候恰好看见了东方仗助的正脸。漫画家怔愣了几秒，刚从快感里抽身的他显然没有足够的理智支撑他思考现在的状况，东方仗助抽出了那只钢笔，替换成自己的两根手指填补上后穴的空虚，他俯身吻掉了岸边露伴脸上的泪水，止不住地发出笑声。

“露伴老师…原来有这么想我啊。”

“拿着我的笔做这种事情，未免太下流了吧。”

“你这家伙——”岸边露伴尽全力地推搡起东方仗助的肩膀，“不是说出门去了吗！”

“承太郎先生突然说不需要我过去了。”

那点力道对于东方仗助来说几乎可以忽略不计，湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭过人的肩窝，找准机会在颈侧留下个淡淡的红痕，仗助吮吸着岸边露伴的喉结还有锁骨，舔掉了对上身上略带咸味的汗水，“老师你难道不开心吗。”

“明明之前那么多个晚上都在偷偷的喊我的名字。” 

这个混蛋小子，他早就发现了是不是——

岸边露伴只觉得羞恼，可是现在的他的确不剩下什么力气继续和东方仗助拉扯，于是年长者干脆动用了最直接的方式，张嘴一口咬住了对方肩膀上的那块胎记，完全没有收敛任何力道，一下嘴，口腔里就立即尝到了腥甜的血味。东方仗助倒吸口冷气，咬着牙算是报复一般，还塞在人后穴的两根手指突然开始用力按压起前列腺的位置，岸边露伴呜咽着将腿盘上了他的后腰，气喘吁吁地瘫倒在床上，一副准备自暴自弃的样子。

“真是够了……赶紧给我进来。”

“露伴老师你下嘴也太狠了吧…都出血了。”东方仗助下意识地摸了摸肩膀上带血的牙印，实在不敢恭维对方这种伤敌一千自损八百的行为，他本想探身再去够放在床头柜里的套子，结果却突然被岸边露伴拦截了下来，“老师？”

“直接进来……”岸边露伴呼吸不稳地陈述道，他张开双腿，两指呈剪刀状撑开了红肿的穴肉，用种沾满情欲的声线，一字一句地开了口，“我要你直接插进来。”

话音落下来的那刻，岸边露伴几乎是立刻就被东方仗助压在了身下，他还没因为自己的主动出击多得意两秒，猛地挺进体内的性器就瞬间掠夺走了仅剩的神智，露伴强忍下马上就要脱口的呻吟，许久未曾被填满的穴肉如今正被粗大的阴茎撑得严严实实，曲卷的耻毛偶尔蹭过会阴留下微妙的快感，甬道内也因为过分得搅动变得泥泞不堪。

东方仗助也被缠得太紧的穴肉逼的够呛，连着深呼吸了两下，才忍下了射精的欲望。他架起岸边露伴一边的小腿放在自己的肩膀上，这种姿势更方便了龟头顶到内里的软肉，对方毫无自觉的扭动起腰肢，捂着自己的小腹小声地呻吟抽着气，看上去是被折腾到了厉害。

连着这么长的时间都没有做过一场完整的性爱，饶是东方仗助都无法继续按照以往的节奏慢慢进行。岸边露伴只觉得自己的嗓子都喊得有些哑了，持续性的高潮彻底搞散了他的意识，生理泪水把整张脸都弄得乱七八糟，其间可能还混杂着汗水和一点不慎飞溅到脸上的精液。他只能重复叫唤着仗助的名字，在回回濒临高潮的时候，寻求一个勉强算得上温柔的吻。

虽然在这之后还有不少的账要和他算，但岸边露伴并不介意趁现在心情还算可以的时候由着东方仗助像只小狗一样亲吻他的脸颊还有后背。

——至于之前提到的旅游计划，他肯定想都不要再想了。


End file.
